Scream Aim Fire
by MySpazzyValentine
Summary: Partner's til the end. Chris never stopped believing, Jill never stopped fighting. My version of the events between the Spencer Estate, to their reunion. Enjoy.
1. Prologue: Jill

**Prologue. **

_Jill._

It was just like a horror movie.

Well, the scene was anyway.

Chris Redfield, ruffled his wet locks of hair as he pressed his back on the damp, outside wall of the Spencer estate. Beside him, was the only person he could trust by his side. Jill valentine. In these days, no one could trust anyone fully. But he and Jill had history, a history that caused them to become fiercely loyal to ach other. A history that prevented them from carrying on with the same old routine, a history that should never be repeated.

Her hair had always been long; at least when she first joined S.T.A.R.S way back one. Long, chocolate brown locks she would always hang back or even tuck under her so called 'lucky hat'.

But eventually, she had cut it short again, during her gruesome escape from Raccoon City. He looked her in the eye, but her normally simple expression of determination had somewhat changed.

"Chris, are you alright? Are you ready?" A loud clap of thunder caused not even a single jump from the two. After what they had been through, thunder would have been the least of their problems. Chris nodded once, he was half tempted to ask why, but he knew it within himself when thinking about the past, it caused him to somewhat 'change'. In aura or facial expression, he wouldn't know. But now it was time to push back those thoughts, as his gloves hand extended from his bulky frame placed upon the door.

Jill held her simple handgun closely to her chest as she nodded to acknowledge she was ready. With one strong push, the door had easily opened. A look of puzzle crossed the features on both the intruders' faces, but it only lasted for a moment. Such things as this were hardly anything to be surprised about – at least nowadays.

Upon entering, their guns surveyed the area, taking in every detail, from in front, below, to the sides, to even the ceiling.

Nothing.

Just a dusty, poorly kept hallways with various decorative pots and vases, painting and more dust. Almost creepily, the only light that held for the eyes of the intruders was the flash of lightening that would happen ever so often, and the dimly lit candles held upon a old, gothic candle stand attached to the walls. They didn't relax, however they lowered their guns slightly, feeling no danger as of yet.

"I bet the bastard's on the top floor." Chris whispered, however that did not stop his voice echoing through the long, dim hallway.

"it would be out luck, wouldn't it?" Jill replied in response. Although they did not look at each other, the thinnest of smiles appeared on both of their faces. They could almost sense each other, feeding off each other's courage.

A slow trot caused Jill to follow close by Chris as he moved. In the darkest of areas in the hallway they pointed their guns towards. They weren't taking any chances, not yet.

Silence passed between the two, however it was not of fear, or over awkwardness… it was simple from the two able to share silence rather than words. Read each others movements to body language, able to tell what the other would be thinking. So far, there was no incident, nothing to encounter. It all seemed too easy.

_Like someone has already passed through here. _Chris thought to himself. He turned to his partner, who nodded to acknowledge the same thing; she had caught on too.

It was more or less half an hour of moving, exploring and backtracking on themselves. There was no one, nothing. It would have been deadly silent too, if it wasn't for the thunderstorm outside and the crashing waves onto the rocks below – And it showed no sign of letting up now.

Upon walking on a separate floor, Chris suddenly slowed his pace, and Jill copied without hesitation or a question. Chris could sense something, or someone. The door at the end of the turning corridor, identical to the first hallway they had entered, had a door at the end. Oak doors stood near the end, as both silently placed their backs upon it. Chris stared at the door for a moment, almost breathing in the air, knowing something on the other side would put his life in danger, he had almost developed such a sense.

Jill kept her eyes on hi, as he simply nodded. Both leaning back in unison caused them to push the doors open with ease and a loud entry. If no-one knew they where here, they would now. Running inwards they aimed their guns forcefully forwards, scanning the area. The first thing to enter Chris' eyes was the wheelchair near the far left, displaying the storm perfectly. But as his head fell downwards, he saw him, the creator of such a mess, well on third anyway – The last person responsible. Oswell E. Spencer, laying face down in fool of his own blood, his rather complex features frozen in a struggled pain. But Chris didn't examine upon the dead any longer, his eyes caught something else near the window, the black figure turning slowly.

The features he would never forget.

The man he would occasionally buy coffee for.

The man who credited him.

The man who betrayed them.

The man who was now his personal enemy.

The person responsible for the death of all but 5 S.T.A.R.S.

"Wesker!" Chris hissed, aiming his gun towards the man. His glasses remained on his face, the loud clap of thunder mixed with lightening almost shown red eyes behind those shades. But Chris was feeling far too much rage to care.

He opened fire, squeezing the trigger upon his arch enemy, ready to end this here. For a brief moment he had forgot Jill was at his side, until she followed upon opening fire upon Wesker as well.

All shots where precise, they never made mistakes, they couldn't afford too. But Wesker was something else. His body athletically turned, moving and dodging the bullets, almost disappearing he was so fast. With each shot, he zigzagged forward, catching Chris on surprise as he gripped his bulky arm in one, elegant hand. A sharp hook to the face was launched, causing Chris' head to spin and almost daze out. But before he could react Wesker was already moving.. or not. His disappearing act followed, along with a sharp elbow to the chest, almost knocking the wind clean out of him. But he wasn't finished, an axe-kick upwards sent the final blow for Chris to stagger backwards, groaning out of pain.

Jill was now able, seeing Wesker clearly but cursing herself for letting Chris take a few. She fired more shots, quickly and precisely, but Wesker dodged in his inhuman way, once away zigzagging towards her. For one second, he was gone, not appearing. her eyes where about to turn to Chris, in case Wesker had decided upon beating him more; but the sudden hit of her chin and he back against the wall behind her caused her to almost choke on her own gasp of surprise. He had ducked low, bringing up a strong arm to hit her there.

He squeezed slowly, almost as if he was enjoying this moment, taking his time with it. Her hands brought themselves up to his arm, herself trying desperately to prize him off her, but his strength was unmatched. Her vision was fading fast, it couldn't be the end.. Could it?

No, it wasn't.

A sudden hook to the side of Wesker's face brought up the glimmer of hope that he could be beaten. Jill slid down the wall, as Chris followed his hook with a forceful kick to Wesker's chest, in which case he simply dodged by moving backwards. But Chris wasn't finished, he sent another punch, aimed towards Wesker's chest, which missed but Chris didn't let up, He let another heavy punch go directly to Wesker's face. His first hit something, and by the feel of it, it wasn't a face. Leather met leather in gloves as Wesker blocked it, staring at him for what seemed like forever.

With a slight grunt from Wesker's lips, he spun, sending Chris' arms with him, holding them down with one hand as Wesker pulled back, sending one sharp punch to Chris' face.

Although the setback called Chris to call out in pain, he was determined. Lifting his leg he sent a kick to Wesker's lower abdomen, only for Wesker to catch it simply.

Chris knew he was in fro trouble now, but luckily, Jill had recovered, firing more bullets towards the traitor, causing him to let go of the former S.T.A.R.S operative himself.

As predicted, Wesker simply disappeared to dodge the bullets, only for him to reappear behind Chris, sending a thrusting knee in his back.

But Jill kept on shooting, having slammed a fresh ammo clip into the gun itself before hand. Wesker continued his Zigzagging movement once more, before flipping into the air, doing a simple twist as if rolling on his tummy in the air. This was a new way to dodge bullets it seemed. However he landed it, perfectly, not even a bead of sweat or a hint of exhaustion upon his face.

More thunder erupted, followed by one last shot of Jill's gun for the ammo to run out. With a slight growl in he voice, she moved forwards. But not before Chris who had gone in for another punch, only for Wesker to catch it once again and send a straight hit into Chris' ribs, once again Chris staggered backwards, but not letting up, he landed one punch before, Wesker was not invincible.

Now it was Jill's turn once again, she ran forwards, withdrawing her dagger. With an angled swipe she aimed, only for her enemy to smack his wrist with hers, guiding it upwards and out of harms reach. It was a useless struggle for power, Jill trying her hardest to at least stab the bastard. However it only sent an opening for Wesker, moving his hand backward before thrusting his palm into her stomach. A small cry from Jill sent her flying backwards into the shelves around the place, smashing the glass on her back as she almost dropped helplessly on the floor.

Chris tried again, thinking for his fallen partner, but also unable to do anything at the time. Two more swings he sent towards Wesker, but he was just too slow.

Again, Wesker caught the punch, sending a sharply elbow into Chris' torso, disappearing and reappearing below him, grabbing Chris by the neck and lifting him completely.

Any one person would have looked at such a feat in awe. Able to lift a man of Chris' size with one hand as if it was nothing, but now wasn't the time. Chris struggled under the grasp of Wesker as he threw Chris down in an arc, forcing him onto the table near the far end of the room. Under the pressure of him literally getting stomped into the table, the legs broke on it, but it was still able to stand enough for Wesker to run chris across it like a toy car. Chris felt his back almost rip to shreds from the splintered wood he was half embedded in, but he tried passing it off as nothing. Finally, he threw Chris off the table, sending him to skid across the floor, near the huge window near the back where Wesker had previously started.

Jill had finally recovered from her pain, gasping from it, panting slowly as her head lifted upwards towards Chris. Wesker was walking to Chris, no sense of urgency as Chris tried standing from the crippling pain of his body giving up. Shaking his head once, he had hardly any time to react, the will was draining from him and he was feeling the front of it. Wesker scooped Chris up simply, lifting him upwards as lightening flashed once again, with Chris suspending there for the short time, as Wesker stared at him with a smirk crawling up his lips.

"No!"

A faint voice hit Chris' ears but it dulled out as he stared his death in the face. Wesker brought back his hand, as it clicked in Chris' head. That pool of blood around Spencer was apparent. There was no bullet that was heard as they entered the Estate, this is how Wesker killed Spencer, and how it would kill Chris.

"Let's finish this…" Wesker spoke slowly, his arm reeling back more. Chris was helpless, he was struggling but he was outmatched.

Chris flinched, but the grip on him loosened with a cry from Jill.

Before Chris could realize what had happened he window smashed, allowing his head to jerk upwards, just to see Jill's arms wrapped tightly around Wesker, with both him and her plummeting down.

Wesker was struggling, but he couldn't fly. No movement came from Jill, she just kept on holding him. Chris swung his head over the broken glass, not caring about the shards that hit into his knees and hands.

He watched them fall, fall too far for either to make it out alive.

In a futile attempt, Chris outstretched his hand to her as he saw her disappear from his sight, with Wesker firmly in her clutches.

"JILL!!" He screamed, he screamed so loud that the echo was hit across the cliff face, causing the storm to almost stop in his wake.

**Valentine;; **Yes, yes… Sorry for this as you have probably already seen this scene in RE5. The 'death' of Jill. I tried my best to be accurate, and this is my version of it. ( S. D Perry writes something different, or if there's information I don't know before hand…)So please bare with me about it! Thank you for reading and a review would be great. I don't mind flamers as long as it is constructive on how I could improve. Also, flamer's cook my pizza.

I hope you stick around! ;;//


	2. Chapter 1: Rain

**Chapter 1.**

_Rain._

Chris' eyes stung. The pain he felt from Wesker's hits was nothing compared to the pain in his eyes, chest and soul. The rain flicked on his face as he stared up to the stormy sky. That was it… Jill was gone. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to make it right. Wesker.. They were unprepared, and because of his foolishness she sacrificed herself to save him.

His fist rammed into the ground and glass below him, the shards he didn't even feel, he was numb in body, hurt in heart.

"Jill…" he shook his head, his eyes shut tightly as he felt his throat choke.

There were no tears that day. Just rain.

It took a while until Jill would come around and Wesker knew this. His glasses had cracked and he discarded them without a second thought. His coat was torn having taken the full force of the fall itself, landing in the sharp rocks and crushing waves from below. Amazingly, Jill had survived. But from what he scanned from her, she had several broken bones, including her arm, ankle, wrist and ribs, although her pretty little face remained intact. Because of her survival, and what he knew of Jill, he kept her alive, even dragging her from the waves himself.

His first plan was to kill her himself, the anger and rage of being stopped from killing Redfield was great enough, but even daring to throw him so far… She would have to pay. With a small smirk, he sat there, in a small opening of rocks sitting upon one, watching her frame with struggled breathing.

He could let her die here, slowly but surely. But Redfield wouldn't leave her behind so easily; he knew this back in 1998.

Jill Valentine. She was late that morning, late enough to not even see Bravo team leave. Wesker wondered; how must she have felt? Not saying goodbye to the people she knew. Only saying goodbye by sending a clean bullet into their already mutilated bodies. She was an impressive woman, a capable one at that. She was a good S.T.A.R.S officer, and now she stayed loyal to Redfield. However, the smirk on his lips grew further as he stood slowly, lifting her carefully, but hardly gently. A plan had already formulated in his head in which looked upwards towards the Spencer Estate. Chris' voice as he screamed her name still echoed in his ears. If only he knew… Unfortunately, he wouldn't. With few quick movements, he pressed Jill to his chest, almost elegantly falling on each rock as he moved to his escape, his boat in which he came from behind the Spencer Estate, hidden. It was secure, in an alcove and hidden from the storm itself, and it was highly doubtful Chris and Jill and found this before hand.

Wesker lowered Jill into the boat, careful not to damage her further as he began to operate the controls. Slowly, he glanced back at her fragile frame. She still seemed strong, even with such injuries; she remained strong in the face. Her shirt was ripped and her pants, but his remained untouched. She had lost her cap during the fall, but it wouldn't matter.

"Well Jill… Shall we leave…?" he almost laughed to himself. "I'm sure you will be of great use to me…"

Chris' limbs felt heavy as he moved from the Estate, dragging his body that had lost all will, lost all strength to go on. The hallway in which they entered caused him to pause.

"_It would be just our luck, wouldn't it?" _

"It was just our luck. Wasn't it… Hah…" Chris almost laughed. The talk they had was almost painful. The top floor, the height… His fist found itself sharply into the wall beside him, scratching the stone itself however damaging his already glass-ridden knuckles more.

He felt as if he had lost a part of himself.

It took Chris a while to get to the jeep they had came in. he opened up his COMM link that he had in his ear, feeling as if he could finally talk. With a sharp gasp of pain from his chest he spoke slowly.

"Jill...She's…" he paused, his eyes drifting to the cliff face. Jill's hat he managed to spot from so far away, floating upon the crashing waves. Hope filled his eyes, as his BSAA ally; Nick Cologne began to call out to him in a burst of static through his ear.

"Chris! Chris come in, can you hear me?!"

But he heard nothing, he only heard the waves, and his eyes set upon that hat. Before he had chance to think things through, his legs began to move with a new found strength, his hand throwing his only weapon to the floor. Without hesitation he threw himself off the cliff face, falling at least 20ft. The sudden crash into the water caused his shoulder to dislocate; of course, he hadn't even felt it yet. With the sheer force of his limbs in a somewhat hope of her being alive, he swam suddenly towards it. His strength was amazing, able to swim a good 500 yards flat in under a minute, even against the storm and his weakened condition. He gripped her hat suddenly, pulling to close to his face. Her scent still remained on it, causing his head to shoot up and look around.

"Jill! Jill!! Jill answer me! Jill!" He called out. However Nick's voice on the other side of his link called out to him, but Chris' mind wouldn't register them. The only voice he wanted to hear was Jill's.

She had to be alive, she had to be.

She couldn't die, they couldn't die.

"JILL!"

The waves began to grow distant from him, his eyes drooping slowly. Was his life being zapped away…? Slowly he felt his body become a rag doll to the waves, his only known strength was his hand clutching to the hat. "…Jill…"

* * *

Chris' eyes opened slowly. The sting behind the light shining straight into his delicate eyes caused him to groan in a flinch. His vision blurred, only able to register that it was bright, the room was white and the only sound was the soft echo of birds chirping outside.

"Oh, So you're finally awake huh?" A female voice hit his ears. Unknown to him, his ears where still damaged, having taken violent slaps from he waves and more so the fall itself with the added effect of Wesker's deathly punches… It was amazing he wasn't dead.

"Jill…?" he murmured, the blurred silhouette of the woman before him made his heart filled with hope; was it all a dream? Jill.. She was alive…!

"Close your eyes Chris…" he felt a sudden cool hand cover his eyes as he did as he was told, smiling to himself.

"Jill, I had such a crazy dream…" He spoke shortly.

"Chris… I'm not Jill."

* * *

The communication's officer from the BSAA came to see this himself. Upon hearing how desperate and distraught Chris was only made him more interested in finding out Chris' partner's whereabouts.

Nick ruffled his short brown locks of hair. His heavy English accent carrying out as he barked orders across to other BSAA members. Although he was no Agent like Chris, nor an Original Eleven – The formation of the group, he admired Chris and Jill to an almost obsession. Now one of them was lost, he took it upon himself to find Jill himself. In which the BSAA allowed.

"Still no sign…" he bit his bottom lip. Although his frame seemed almost fragile upon his handsome features, he could more than handle himself. With a slight 'tut' he watched as the divers came up for the fifth time from the now clam water's below the Spencer Estate.

There was still tomorrow to look for Jill. He had no doubt she was still alive.

* * *

Chris' eyes shot open, as well as his back shooting upwards. The sudden pain caused him to yelp in it, shutting his eyes in a flinch. But he was now determined, if this wasn't Jill, who was it?

"Who…" he didn't even finish. His vision was enough. The woman had blonde hair, tucked neatly into a tight bun behind her. Her red suit was smart and unpractical. "Oh… Susan."

Susan Heartshorne. She was more of a friend of the BSAA rather than an ally. She held a brilliant mind for computers, able to create a hacking system into the funds of B.O.W labs held across the world. She was based in Europe.

"Well Chris, that wasn't a nice way to greet a lady." She smiled softly, holding a clipboard close to her legs.  
"Sorry." Came Chris' reply. But it was only half felt. He didn't care about manners at the moment, the harsh truth had stuck to hi like honey.

Jill was dead.

"Well." Susan sighed softly. "I'm sorry to inform you of such misgivings, but hope remains, Chris."

Chris shifted his head to the side. It had registered now. He was in a hospital, and that meant the pains all across his body meant he would be out of action for a while.

"There's an ongoing search team for Jill. After all, an original Eleven member won't be allowed to just die. Not that she is."

If this was a pep-talk, it wasn't working. Chris just wanted her to leave, he wanted to be left alone. Everything seemed dull now, his partner was gone.

"When your able, you can help search, Nick has gone on ahead in the investigation." Chris merely nodded, but in his heart, he felt as if a part of him was dead with her. He had no hope that he would find her, not now, not after watching her fall.

Hate found itself to his fists as Susan began to speak once again.

"Chris, are you listening? Even if Jill is dead, we can find you a new capable partner…"

Chris snapped.

His hand swooped around, smashing a bedpan off the side of the cabinet letting it clang loudly upon the floor. Susan flinched, but she sighed slowly, watching Chris just sit back slowly into his bed.

"Chris… I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Valentine: **Oh gosh, thank you so much for your reviews! Unfortunately, this chapter isn't my best so I apologise I'm just trying to create a base for the story to go off into different points, and upon reading the files on Resident Evil 5, I found a lot of new information that will help me out. So sorry for OC's, but it's kinda impossible since the BSAA has no names within it yet, so Susan and Nick are just people thrown in. Don't worry, they won't be a Mary Sue or anything.

So I hope you keep reading! Oh! And I'm gonna do reviewer responses as well, just to show I really appreciate your support.

**Tiger Snaps****: **Thanks so much! And I know it was horribly sad. I will try and make hints to Chris/Jill, since after the Mansion Incident it was bound to show strong bonds between the two.

**Stardust4****: **Thank you for the review! Like I said, sorry if it's not THE official version, but I'll try and stick as close to the facts as much as I can.

**Kenshin13****: **Thanks a lot! I know, my spelling has always let me down, I need a proof reader! But Yes I feel the same way about Chris/Jill. The way I'm gonna twist that into the story is through the emotional sides since they can't actually be together right now. XD And yes, I have finished the game so you didn't spoil anything for me! You're rant wasn't hardly a rant, because you are so right in trying to fill that void, I hope I'll help with that! Keep your criticism coming, and I'll try and keep improving!

**The Magnificent Kiwi****: **Thank you for the review! I'll try and keep to not only yours, but everyone's expectations.

**Mandy543****: **Thank you so much! It was hard describing a fight scene without the thoughts and feelings within it since it happened so fast.

**DarkHeartless12****: **Thank you! I appreciate your review, I'll try and live up to the first chapter!


End file.
